Jobsite storage containers such as tool boxes and storage cabinets are used at construction job sites and similar locations for storing items such as tools, equipment and materials. The items stored in these storage containers typically are protected from theft by means of locks.
Such containers may have a number of separate compartments for allowing a contractor or tradesperson with options on the types of items stored in each compartment and the amount of security offered by each compartment. For example, a contractor may wish to secure the contents of a first compartment while having free access to the contents of a second compartment. In these instances, there is a need to provide a locking system that can lock each of the compartments if desired, but that can also allow one of the compartments to remain unlocked while the remaining compartment is locked.
Oftentimes, such storage containers are provided with a vertical center post to accommodate or house a locking mechanism. In situations where equipment such as televisions, monitors, and computers are contained and mounted in a compartment, it becomes important to incorporate a locking mechanism that does not obstruct the view of such components. Thus, there is a need to provide a locking mechanism in a manner that does not obstruct the view of the components housed in a compartment of the storage container.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.